(An Attempt At) A Christmas Miracle
by chuchiwan
Summary: It's been two weeks sense Roxas and Axel Have talked, and for some stupid reason Roxas can't bring himself to call...Maybe a Christmas Miracle is in order? a Akuroku Christmas Fic! (Goes after my other fanfic "Kamping" but can be read by it's self)


**Hello! so this is my first Christmas fic! it's meant to take place after my other Akuroku fanfic "Kamping" but it can be read alone. Rated M for ...Stuff! **

**me no own shit.**

**this fanfic contains poop jokes, fart jokes, and lots of sex jokes... oh and some BL for sure. you no like, you don't gots to read.**

**Merry Christmas and i hope you enjoy~**

**(AN ATTEMPT AT) A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE**

It was the day before Christmas eve. I had stayed up late with my brother Sora playing Kingdom Fantasy on my playstation the night before and I was beat. You could not peal me from my bed that day. Now in walked Sora for the third time to wake me up but I turned the other way. I heard him sigh and he was probably pouting but who cares? I certainly didn't. "Roxas! Come on! You have to get up! Pppplllleeeeaaassseee?" I was surprised at my endurance, he had used his best two wake up stratagem, crushing me with his fat ass and being annoying. I had seen both the last time he had come in to wake me up. I turned to him and I knew I must've been smirking because I felt my lips curve "Sora, you can't make me. Go play with Naminé or something."

Before Sora could whine anymore my phone started ringing. I groaned it was probably my friend Hayner again, He was going bat shit crazy and calling me none stop to ask me if I thought him asking Olette to marry him on Christmas was too cheesy. Sure I was happy for them, I had always known that as soon as we graduated those to were bound to tie the knot…. But the constant calls and text of a soon to be engaged guy was really freakin' annoying. Sora picked up my phone off my night stand and I heard him gasp "Roxas! It's Axel!" I sat up a little too quickly and snatched the phone from Sora. It had been two weeks sense Axel had last texted or called me. See, I've never dated someone long distance before… I've actually never dated anyone besides Axel…but when we fell in love over the course of a week, I hadn't expected it so hard to stay in touch…four months before I was desperately clinching my phone (as I was then) we just had met on vacation… and sense then I had graduated, got a job and mended mine and Sora's boyfriend's friendship…. And I had talked to Axel on the phone five times, and texted twice. I know I know… I should have also made an effort to talk to him, but I just didn't want to be a bitchy boyfriend.

I pushed talk and nervously asked "Hel-" "Hey! Why have you been ignoring my texts!? Anyway, about asking her Christmas morning… do you think it would be more romantic if we had sex the night before? No? too cheesy? Too desperately romantic? Roxas? Hello?-" I hung up on Hayner, god what a let down, kind of depressing… who even thought that it was going to be Axel? I turned to Sora who looked guilty "Sorry for tricking you like that… but you really do need to get up. Cloud said that if you aren't up by the time he gets back from the store you aren't getting anything for Christmas." when I didn't respond and just looked down, Sora finally did something good and left our room.

The phone in my hand seemed to mock me with it's silence, I threw it on the bed and started getting dressed for work. Yeah… I work at Moogles Pizzeria now, I only decided to work there because I already had the shirt… shitty reasoning right? Well, at least I got munny… but what's the real point? I mean, my dads pay for everything me, Sora and Naminé want… I guess I could use it to go see Axel, he only lives an hour away… but the problem is my fucking dad Cloud. He would explode and kill Axel if he figured out that we were going out behind his back.

Normal people should be able to be happy thinking about the love of their lives… but I found that the topic of Axel made me feel like I had to take a big pooh but it was stuck… or maybe too big. I guess that would mean I'm calling Axel a pooh … and I'm the butt hole and Cloud is the toilet… oh god… that was the worst way of describing a relationship but whateves… if you don't like it… well… good for you I don't care.

Cloud wasn't back yet by the time I had made it to my old blue Nissan Sentra, sure it was a total old lady car… but I made it look good. I got in and started my engine just as Cloud pulled in the driveway . I rolled down the arm crank window and let the afternoon breeze drift in but I sighed when the first thing my mind came up with was that stupid Axel… I knew if I wanted to keep him I would have to tell Cloud the truth… it wasn't as easy as just typing the words… telling your over protective dad you lost your virginity to a guy you only knew for six (Amazing) days behind his back and then trying to make him see that you were meant to be together? It's not so easy…

I pulled up to work and when I went behind the counter and tied on my smock and name tag, my coworker Xion greeted me with a quiet 'hello' then told me I was on dishes duty… horrid little devil women…she purposely let the dishes pile up for me because she's… I don't know… the antichrist. So, yeah. My day was going peachier than a peach pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm heading out, Roxas. Don't forget to tell Cid you're leaving before you do, okay? Bye!" I waved broadly at Xion as she left. It was eleven so the shop was closed up. Cid is the owner who just sleeps on his ass all day in the back, so I moped the floors and put the chairs stacked on top of their tables before I went to wake my boss. But I got this feeling… I'm sure you've had it before… that something was calling you? Oh, wait it was just my phone. "Hello?" I put it on my shoulder as I woke up Cid the line was noisy and I could here Riku so I knew that it was Sora immediately but first I told Cid I was heading out and he nodded before going back to sleep… seriously that guy either never sleeps at night or just doesn't like working because not even I could sleep that long.

Sora finally stopped laughing like an idiot to talk to me, which is stupid. If you're going to call someone then you better be ready to talk… unless he was just trying to creep me out well I walked to my car, because to was kind of working… don't judge me! "Oh, Roxas! We're going shopping. Do you have everyone's present yet?" I thought about it and climbed into my car… I'm not stupid enough to actually wait until the day before Christmas eve to get presents… but there was one gift I had not bought yet… because I was actually unsure if this person that the gift was meant for would even want anything from me because of how rude I've been treating them. Why did I go through all that trouble of not saying his name? it's Axel by the way.

I climbed into the drivers seat and sighed "I donno Sora… I just don't feel like i-" "Roxas, we both know you haven't bought Axel something… Why? Are you that chicken you can't even manage buying something for your poor neglected boyfriend?" I could hear Riku say 'Burn!' in the back but ignored him for now. I glared -even though I knew they couldn't see it- nobody calls me a chicken, especially Sora who cries when ever he sees a spider. "Sora, I'm going to where ever you are -not to get something, but to give you a kick in the balls!" "We're at the shopping cercal. See you in a bit~ bye bye~!" he sounded pretty happy. I'd have to take care of that.

When I finally found a spot to park after cutting off an old lady, it didn't take me long to find Riku and Sora. They sat on a bench by the giant Christmas tree, Sora had his head leaning on Riku's shoulder when I walked up with a wave and a simple "Yo." I'm cool like that, don't be jealous that I can posses all this coolness… anyway… "Roxas! Guess what!?" I looked at Sora for a while before deciding I didn't really care what he had to say and instead I pulled him to his feet and looked him in the eyes with a blank expression. He looked confused to what I was silently telling him before he gasped and tried to back away, but it was too late. I kicked him right in the crotch and he groaned and hunched over.

"What? You thought I was joking on the phone?" a few people with no life walking by stared or laughed but I turned and glared when some guy said I was a dick, but then I found the source to be Riku and I rolled my eyes "No one calls me something as untrue as a chicken."Riku shook is head "you're as badass as a kitten Roxas." Sora sat back down on the bench almost over the punch and laughed "Riku's right, and just so you know you'll beg for forgiveness when you find yourself tied to your bed in a unfamiliar place and a pole up your ass." me and Riku looked at Sora in silence for a moment before Riku shook his head again and I glared at him. Like, what the fuck? "Sora, that was hella creepy and perverted." he just shrugged "Yeah, I know."

Sora jumped up and pointed at me dramatically "Now! Time to get your gift for Axel!" I sighed… I think I knew I really did come here to get his gift not just to kick Sora… though I would have done that anyway. We walked from the tree to a crossed the street where the under ground mall was. "So…" Riku lamely started as we stood in the middle of the crowed just watching all the people around us rush about trying to get last minute presents before the clock struck twelve, making it Christmas eve and meaning the mall would close.

I checked my watch 11:39 P.M okay so I had about thirty minutes to find Axel a gift that would make up for my lack of communication… great. Sora shook his head with a giggle "Roxas you look like a little kid looking for his mommy. Calm down, I got this!" I let him drag me into some store. That is, until I noticed the… interesting toys on the shelves, lingerie on clothes racks and other weird kinky stuff. I dug my heels into the ground and I could feel my face heating up, it's not like once you have sex one time you get use to all this stuff. "Sora! I am not getting him anything like this!" Sora pushed out his bottom lip like I would cave or something because he was cute. Not happening.

"But, Roxas! What about when he visit-" Whoa whoa whoa. Did he not get that my relationship was crumbling? Axel probably already found someone better… yeah, kill that hope. I pushed Riku and Sora out of the shop and I looked down at my shoe "Lets just go home, Axel and me haven't even talked in two weeks… I think he's over me…" we just stood there as people walked by, and I thought maybe, just maybe they actually cared, until Riku punched me hard on the arm and I looked at him well I rubbed my sore arm, he was glaring… well, there goes the idea of sympathy. "Roxas, I know for a fact that you haven't been calling him or texting him unless he does first. And that's stupid… idiotic, really."

Thank you, Riku for pointing out the obvious. But I didn't want him to know I knew that I was being a total douche to my boyfriend. With a glare I started off to the next store only because we were in the middle of people trying to walk "Riku, your pants make your dick looked strangled so shut up." I really showed him, best come back ever. No, Riku thought that was funny shit "Roxas…this is my only advice and you're Christmas present from me; Call him, merry Christmas. Now buy him something so I can go to bed." wow Riku was grumpy… or maybe constipated… it's kind of hard to interpret what he said sense he said it like a Riku would say it… which is annoyingly monotone.

I ended up buying him a lighter with red and orange flames printed on it… do you know why I bought that? Because, I knew he liked fire and it was only one dollar… hmm… most heart felt present ever, while I'm at it why don't I throw in some ADHD medication? Yep… Axel would love that… actually I don't know if I can use sarcasm on that… what if he wants ADHD medicine? What if the reason he acts the way he does is because no one buys it for him? Oh well…

"Roxas, don't beat yourself up! I'm sure Axel will love it!" well at least Sora tried to cheer me up, where as Riku just laughed and called me a cheapskate. I sighed and climbed in my car "Thanks. Are you staying over at Riku's tonight?" Sora nodded with a smile "We're going to wrap presents! Don't come over until noon tomorrow… because you might see your present!" I rolled my eyes but nodded "Fine. See you guys tomorrow." and with that I headed home.

All the lights were off so I was quite when I went inside. But I found Leon on the coach watching Elf "Hey, been out shopping?" I nodded and sat next to him "Why are you still up?" he shrugged not even pulling his eyes away from the screen long enough to look at me "Because I don't have work tomorrow. And I promised Cloud I'd make sure you got home before going to bed. So what did you get?" I thought about if I should tell him about Axel's present or not and I thought it would be fine sense he (unlike Cloud) he was okay with our relationship. I felt my face heat up but I shrugged trying to make it look normal "I got Axel a lighter."

This seemed to perk his attention because he looked over at me with a small smirk "Oh? Are you two still together?" I hesitated and he sighed before I even got a chance to lie. Damn for an old guy he's really observant. "Do you want to talk about it? I don't know if I'd be much help though." I contemplated it. It wouldn't hurt… I trust him… but I just think it would be awkward… "Yeah…. I guess…." I took a deep breath and scooted a few feet away so no awkward hugging could take place if Leon felt like 'comforting' me. "I haven't talked to Axel in the last two weeks."

Oh god… by the look Leon gave me I knew what he was going to tell me. Maybe there was still a chance for me to run, but I'm sure Leon would drag me back to the couch if I tried to run… figures. He looked at me with furrowed brows "Why don't you try talking to him? You didn't get into any fight, right?" I groaned and shook my head lowly "Then I don't see why you don't try and call him or text him or send him a selfie I don't know what the fuck you kids do now a days." a selfie? Really? That is a highly offensive thing to suggest. Although for the most part really fucking annoying, I happen to like Selfie and I'm not going to send her to my boyfriend. She's bit coo-coo-for-coco-puffs if you know what I'm say… and she could really better her image if she would wear longer dresses… I'm not a white Oprah though, so it's not like I'm going to go up to her and be like 'and how does that make you feel? Oh by the by here's the keys to a car!' wait… how did this end up about her and white Oprah? Fuck my brain is squirrel poop.

I mentally slapped myself into replying "That's what Riku said to do…" he gave me a quizzical look and turned off the TV, but it wasn't dark because our Christmas trees rainbow lights dimly shined "Then what's the problem?" having no answer myself I just looked away and shrugged "hmmm… I see… you're scared for some reason." I looked back incredulously. Why on earth would any one be scared to talk to their boyfriend? I guess if their boyfriends were ax wielding maniacs… no, I'm never going to think that again. Maybe I should cut back on the horror movies for a while. "'Scared'? how'd you come up with that?"

"I can read you like a book, I'm you're father, stupid. Now… you should go to bed, wrap that present tomorrow and think about this fear to find it's origins." I let my shoulders slump "Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Leon stood up and started heading off to bed "I'm not a mind reader, Roxas." I wanted to yell 'Why the fuck not!?' but I didn't think that was a good idea considering he could get angry and tell Cloud all about Axel. Damn it's the perfect black mail with out even being black mail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft hand brushed a crossed my face "Roxas." the voice was familiar, I chanced a glimpse and sighed while I rolled onto my back "Naminé, what do you want?" she ignored my bitchy-ness and smiled down on me "Merry Christmas eve, Roxas." oh yeah. Forgot about that. I sat up clenching my blankets to me tightly, it was so cold I could see my breath…IN MY ROOM. "N-Naminé what up with the heater!?" she shook her head with a sigh "It's on, the problem is it snowed a lot last night and you know how this house just sucks up all the cold. If you want some hot chocolate come down stairs, mom and dad are already awake by the way." and with that she left.

I contemplated going back to sleep but before I could wrap my blankets back around me, my phone told me I had a text, I picked it up, it was from Sora "MERRY CHIRSTMAS! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" arrg. Call me Scrooge but I was not in the mood to deal with Sora's Christmas jolly it was just too cold. I put my phone in my pajama pants pocket and headed down stairs. Leon and Cloud were cuddled up on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and watching The Little Drummer Boy. Naminé was sitting in a chair close by with a steaming mug in her hand and her eyes transfixed on the crying boy on the TV. Kind of a sad movie…

Without turning from the movie Cloud said "The hot chocolate is on the stove in the pot with the lid. Do **not **touch the pie, Roxas. Or I will put my hand down your throat, make you regurgitate it on to a plate and that will be your Christmas dinner." I rolled my eyes "Merry Christmas to you too." I got a cup and sat down to watch the movie. My thoughts wonder to Axel and I tried to think logically on the matter. I still loved him, I wished I could see him every day. So what was holding me back from calling him? I guess… I didn't want to seem like a needy bitch… but I think I didn't want to say something stupid. Really? I had said plenty of stupid things that week we met and Axel and I had fallen in love anyway.

After I had finished up my drink I went back to my room. I was going to end this stupidness and call him. I dialed his number and without letting myself back out of it I pushed the call button. The ringing seemed to go on forever but finally. His voice "Hello?" I had forgotten how much I missed his deep voice and I totally had a brain fart all over my room. "Hello?" oh shit! I need to say something "H-Hey Axel. I-" "Hellooo?" what the heck? Could he not hear me? "Axel can you-" "Oh! Hey! I couldn't get to the phone so you should leave me a message!" there was a beep and I just sat there for a moment "I should have fucking known you'd have an annoying message machine! Umm… I miss you… call me back okay?" I pushed end and fell back on my bed. That was probably the most bipolar voice message ever. Why am I so fucking awkward?

My phone started to ring and I jolted up and pressed talk way too fast, it hadn't even rung once all the way through. "Hello?" I waited to hear him, I could hear a voice in the back round and then "Hey, Roxas! I didn't know you were so egger to hear from me. Did you miss me?" not what I expected "In your dreams. What do want?" I felt stupid. Axel wouldn't have called me… all I had was Sora. I'm going to grow old sitting by a phone, waiting for Axel to call and fifty cats shitting all around me. One for every year I waited for him… that was really poopin' scary.

"You can come over now Rox. We'll hang out at Riku's for a while and then all three of us and Riku's mom will go back to have Christmas dinner! Is Cloud making yams?" I sighed "I don't know, let me ask him." I pulled the phone away and yelled "HEY! ARE WE GOING TO HAVE YAMS?" I heard footstep coming up to my door and then Cloud opened my door with a glare "Roxas, if you want to talk to me you should get up off your ass and say it to my face. There is no reason to shout a crossed the house." I just stared at him for a moment until he sighed and shook his head "Yes we are going to have yams. If that Sora tell him I say Merry Christmas."

"Mom says merry Christmas and yes, we will have yams. I'll see you in a bit." "Yes! Okay, tell him I said the same and yeah. See you!" I hung up and looked to my open door. Cloud was staring at me. No, more like staring through me ."Do you even realize the filth around you, Roxas? When was the last time you cleaned in here?" he started around my room gathering all the shit I forgotten to put in my hamper or throw away, it's not like I'm the only one making the mess Sora's things were mixed in.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Sora probably calling again to remind me to bring his nice shirt over, I pushed talk and huffed "Sora, can't you tell my everything in one call?!" there was silence on the other end for a second "Umm. Hi…" I gaped. Holy fuck! Axel was on the other end of the phone. My heart was pounding "Why didn't you call me sooner!?" that wasn't the best choice of saying 'Axel I love you and I missed you dearly' but whateves … beggars can't be choosers. He chuckled and I could just tell he was wearing that beautiful smile of his. "Roxy, I'm sorry, I've been busy with work and college finals… I'm going to make up to you-" "Roxas? What's wrong? Did something happen to Sora? Put him on speaker." Cloud now stood in front of me with narrowed eyes. oh shit… no no no noooo

I grasped at some straws for a quick idea and me being as clever as I was got an idea right then. I held up my finger as if I was listening but I wasn't really listening to Axel I was too worried. I sighed "Okay Sora, just next time call me sooner… yeah… I'll bring it over right away. Bye." I heard Axel asking what I was talking about but I hung up. The first time in two weeks we talk and I had to hang up on him after less than a minute… I swear, we're like Romeo and Juliet… no I am not saying I'm Juliet… just… shove it! Cloud stared at me for answers and I would give them to him… but they would defiantly not the truth "Sora called saying he forgot his button down, I'm going to have to bring it over now." he shook his head and started to the door and I thought I had made it when he turned around with a really creepy smile "Roxas, when I find out what you're really up to -depending on what it is- you'll be in big trouble."

I totally fucked up. I hung up on Axel and Cloud was now suspicious. I didn't dare to call Axel back. Cloud Probably already had a hidden microphone in my room somewhere. I don't know… he seemed like the type to do something like that… welp. No point in freaking out right now. I grabbed my jacket and headed out to Riku's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the front door and Riku's mom answered. It was obvious why her and Cloud got along so well. Lighting had her panties in just as tight of a ward. She stared down at me for a long moment before putting a hand on her hip and the tiniest smirk took her lips "Roxas, do you expect to come inside my house?" it was a game we played. Ever sense I had tried to hid from Cloud when I had ran a rock down the side of his motorcycle. I was an evil child… anyway I had run to her thinking that she would let me hid in her house but she had driven me right back to my house. So now she always asks the same thing.

I sighed and shook my head "Merry Christmas Mrs. Farron. Can I come in?" she flicked me in the forehead and I really wanted to just do it back to her for once but then I realized I might be found in the floor boards of her house if I was stupid enough to flick her in the forehead… not smart "No, you're shoes are muddy. You know the rules, shoes off." before she left the doorway she turned back to me and ruffled my hair like I was a dog or something "Oh, and Merry Christmas to you too." she walked off into the huge house. I'd call it a mansion though. When a house is four fucking floors and has a fountain, a big gate and a personal chief I think it's safe to call it a mansion, no matter what Riku says.

I made my way through the house that would have confused most but sense I'd been there so many times I knew exactly where Riku's bedroom was. "Riku, Sora… I'm coming in so stop making out." I opened the door and Sora greeted me with a pouting "Roxas we aren't always making out!" I looked at Riku as he button up his dress shirt then back to Sora "But were you?" he blushed and I knew I had guessed right. "W-Whatever, did you bring my shirt?" I pulled it out of my jacket… good thing I used that as my cover for the phone call earlier… because Sora really did need his button down. Hmm… must be that twin telepathy thing.

I laid down on Riku's big comfy bed, ignoring that fact that Sora and him probably had sex on it the night before and most likely hadn't cleaned up yet. Axel was probably wondering what happened so I pulled my phone out and checked to see if I had any text. There was one and it was from Axel like I thought, but it made no sense: 'mciomwo XOXO~3' maybe it was just me but what the fuck? Sure the last part was pretty obvious…but I had a bad feeling about the code of stupid abbreviations… did he do that on porous because he was trying to break up with me over text and didn't want me to find out easily? If I translated it into words I bet it probably say…Merry Christmas it's over man… I don't know what the other two are but I was pretty confident in what I got was true.

I got up from Riku's bed and walked calmly into his bathroom (fucking richy, he has his own bathroom!) I sat on the toilet lid and just stared down at my button down…how could I have just let him slip through my fingers? I know I'm a dick but he said he loved me… was that to get in my pants? Or maybe that saying 'people change, feelings change over time' applied here? I'm such an idiot… I could have just talked to him and he wouldn't have left me. I word stung, and I felt myself over reacting when tears came to my eyes. But I had to save some of my manliness so I text back and did the rational thing by texting back 'What the hell does that mean?' and I waited… and waited "Roxas? You almost done? We have to get going pretty soon." Riku called from the other side of the door. Axel never answered that text… it wasn't necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora had taken along time to fix his hair like a girl so when Lightening came to get us we had to wait an extra two minutes for him to finish. We drove to mine and Sora's house, it was just getting dark and in the suburbs of Zanarkand -which is where our house is- the Christmas lights began to be turned on and as we all sat down to eat, I watched as Riku sat between Cloud and Sora and I know this sounds stupid but… I wished Axel could be there… Sora could have his boyfriend there. Why the fuck was I not allowed to have a boyfriend? Why was Cloud such a tight ass? Then again… he could have just been bluffing when he threatened to find and kill anyone trying to get in my (or Naminé's) pants. I wasn't jealous or anything, I just… arrrg. I wished Axel could just fucking eat yams, okay?

We finishing up the main dishes, Cloud and Lighting went to get the pies well the rest of us gravitated to the couch at a sluggish pace. I swear my stomach was extended three feet in front of me. When I went to sit down on the couch the house sent a cold gusted my way causing my hairs to stand on end. "I'm going to get a blanket." no one really cared tough… I mostly said it to myself.

I went up to my room and started searching around for a comforter when my phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Axel… or so the screen told me and you know I poopin answered that mother "Hey, listen I'm sorry about hanging up on you before." "Yeah… so… you should look outside." you probably think I would have caught on, but cliché as it was, I became stupid and wondered over to my window. In the driveway sat an old white truck and a hottie standing next to it with a phone up to his ear.

Our eyes locked and I sighed… had I been holding my breath? "Axel… what the hell?" he scratched head and I could hear him chuckle "Roxas, do you want to go with me?" I turned away from the window, either Axel was making my heart pond like crazy or maybe it was a Christmas miracle and Axel was a fire warming my heart… either one, it probably didn't matter. I hung up and ran down stairs… but wait.

When I reached the living room I walked casually past Riku and Sora sucking face under the mistletoe then past the kitchen where Cloud was chatting with Lighting. And you know what? I actually made it. No one stopped me from opening the door. No one stopped me when I closed it behind me… yep. I felt like the one person from that one cartoon that turned invisible in that one episode? Sneaky as a ninja passing gas.

Axel stood on the drive looking me over hungrily… and let's just say my eyes were checking him out too. Tired of the stare off I ran to him, to his arms… he embraced me when I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his chest "Axel, I… missed you a lot." he laughed and pulled me into his death hug , only to kiss my cold nose before picking me up "umm… Axel? Put me down!" he ignored me like he couldn't hear me! I mean, how rude. You haven't seen me in a long time and one of the first things you do is ignore me and put me in your truck-…wait.

I was set down in the passenger seat and he smiled at me brightly but I just narrowed my eyes, even if my heart was pounding in my chest with excitement "Axel… what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he closed the door and went around to the drivers seat and he didn't say a word until he closed his door and turned on the car. "So… you're probably a little curious as to what I'm doing."

No… I just asked what you were doing because I had a side ways poop crowning. Sometimes Axel was so fucking retarded. When I didn't respond he continued welts pulling out of the drive "Well… I'm stealing you." I just blinked and he looked over to me then back to the road "Well… a guess some people would call it kidnapping, but you're not a kid… basically, I'm going to take you somewhere away from your family for a while so we can talk and so I can give you your present." seems logical… but "Axel. Why didn't you tell me? I don't have your present with me… and how the hell do you know where I live?"

Axel shrugged "Roxy, I did tell you and I'm sure the thing you got me is cool but you're all I need~" god… I could feel my face heating up, I looked out the window so that idiot wouldn't see it, but the feeling of his hand resting on my thigh made me shiver. I hadn't been touched…se- r-romantically in four month… to say the least.. I was a bit needy. But hell, I'm not a whore. I'm not going to throw myself on him, especially when he's driving.

I took a deep breath in then let it out "Th-that doesn't explain how you knew where I live… and I'm pretty sure I would remember you telling me you were coming over." his hand moved higher and I held my breath. Would it be rude to slap his hand away? I didn't really care if it was, it was getting way too close so I simply pushed it off me. But as he talked it moved right back to where it had been "Didn't you get my text? Oh! And about knowing where you live. I've been texting Sora and Riku sense camp. They've been telling me what's up with you when you didn't talk to me. It was really Sora's idea that I should visit you."

I nearly chocked on my own tongue. So.. Those two had been telling him about me? Oh god, I really hope Sora didn't tell him about me being depressed or that time when Riku had totally been able to see that I had been crying like a fucking pussy… ew… a pussy crying? That's disgusting. But then there was the other thing that he said that caught my attention. I pushed the hand away again and chanced a look at Axel "You mean… that text you sent after the phone call?" he nodded and I wanted to punch him so fucking hard "Axel you idiot! I don't speak in abbreviations."

"Roxy, get with the times! It obviously said 'Merry Christmas, I'm on my way over. Kisses hugs kisses hugs' and a heart… gess I didn't know you were such an old man." he chuckled and I just crossed my arms but then the hand came back, this time it rubbed up and down as if comforting me "Roxas… as creepy as it sounds, I know what you've been up to." I watched out the side window as we neared a familiar area of the city, I think my work was around there. "You thought I moved on, that I forgot about my cute little Roxy… when really, You're all I've been thinking about."

Was it me or was the car a little to hot? I covered up the slutty noise that wanted to come out of my throat with a cough and once again I pushed that hand away. Man I felt so weak, I was letting his little words and touches affect me. "Axel… can you fucking stop that already?" he looked over at me confused and for a brief moment I thought maybe I had been a winy bitch but then he smirked "Oh~? And what is it that you want me to stop doing?"

Well shit. The hand returned and I gasped quietly when it rubbed harder and brushed against a certain thing. But I wasn't going to do anything like that in a car "THAT! YOU PERVERT!" I grabbed his hand and bit it before throwing it back at him. He was laughing, I don't know why, but I felt myself smile too. 'Stupid is contagious' as they say.

We were relatively quiet the rest of the drive. I had calmed down in more ways than one, and Axel had this dopey smile on his face that I think was.. Bliss? Cocky? I donno. Anyway, we pulled up to this hotel and I was all 'what the fuck?' In my head "Axel why are we at a hotel?" he grinned and hopped out of the car and came around to open my door, what a gentlemen! No, I just glared at him. I'm not a girl I can open a door by myself! But I got out anyway, and he lead me by one hand -the other dragging a suit case- all the way to the lobbies front desk.

"We have a reservation, Lea." the board looking man checked the book and nodded before handing Axel a key "enjoy you're stay Mr. Lea." Axel tried to pull me to the elevator but I pulled away from him, I was so confused, why the hell were we at a hotel in the first place!? "Axel why are we here?" he took a deep breath and then did something extremely unexpected, even the board looking guy looked shocked. Axel got down on one knee and grabbed my hand, people were staring and I just stood there blushing "Axel what the hell are you doing!?" I whispered but he just looked up at me seriously "Roxas Squall, will you make me the happiest man alive and…" was this really about to happen? What would I even say!?

"…Spend Christmas with me in this hotel?"

Wait….what? Are you fucking kidding me!? Axel's face got acquainted with my foot… and the few people who had watched us like creeps lost interest, I glared down at Axel as he held his nose and he looked up at me with a smirk that was pained "So is that a no?" I rolled my eyes but helped him up because I'm that nice "No… it was a 'don't be a fucktard" I should have said 'yes. That was a no' because next thing I know I'm being dragged to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel swung the door open and I sighed well he pulled me in "Axel, honestly why are we in a hotel?" I looked around and holy poop, we were in a fancy room. Like it had a kitchen and a beautiful view of Zanarkand, hey it didn't smell like shit either, I was impressed. But the heart shaped bed made me blush, you would to if you thought about what that may be used for. Axel was pulling things out of his suit case and shoving it in the expensive looking dresser, how much was this room anyway? "Axel…did you get us a room because…uh.." he turned to me with a smirk "Because I want to make love with you? Yeah, that's one of the reasons. But I just want us to be alone… and I want to wake up and see you sleeping in my arms."

I fidgeted and messed with the end of my button down. How could he just say that so bluntly? Axel stood up and walked over to me and kissed my on the lips passionately when I recovered fom shock I melted into him and kissed him back, he laid me down on the bed never breaking the kiss and he dove his tongue in my open mouth. It was hot as hell. I pulled away and panted "Axel, you're a total perv." he chuckled and climbed off me "If I'm such a perv, maybe I shouldn't touch you anymore."

Hmm… challenge excepted. With a groaned I sat up too, I wasn't going to let him win this and so I went over to the dresser well he called someone, sounded like he was ordering food, hmm… I wasn't really hungry but he must have not had dinner with his family, "So… why didn't you have dinner with you're family Axel?" he said thank you and hung up and turned to me "I don't live close to them so I usually don't have a Christmas dinner, I go over to Zexion and Dem's apartment and give them presents and then have one or two beers… that's it. That's why I wanted to spend this one with you. Even if you think it's weird to spend Christmas in a hotel, I got the idea from a movie."

I rolled my eyes, he was babbling again, as for his story, it was probably true but I knew he wanted me to pity him so I'd go and hug him but like I said before, I'm not going to touch him I want to win also I'm no whore thank you very much. So I just shrugged, the drawer was pretty big but I found what I was looking for. Axel was still babbling, that is, until I started slowly unbuttoned my shirt, this was sure to bother him, I then pulled off my pants. Okay… it was a little embarrassing… but I couldn't make it obvious that I was doing this for him. That would be awkward.

"Roxy? What are you doing?" I ignored him and sat down on the vanity chair and looked in the mirror "I'm getting ready." I was surprised how calm I sounded and I could hear Axel growl quietly. I went over to the bed and looked at him for a long moment before grabbing the thing I had gotten from the dresser, which was a Christmas sweater and I slid it on. Axel and my height different worked just as I thought it would and the shirt went a little more than half way down my thighs.

If only I could have taken a picture of Axel's face, he looked confused, horney and flustered "What are you doing!? I was enjoying the view!" I shrugged and flopped down on the bed "I told you I was getting ready for bed." he looked at me incuriously "Do you really think I'm going to let you go to bed after you totally just did a strip tease?" I shrugged with a smile "I guess not… but that would only prove that you're a total perv."

He shrugged "I'm okay with that." haha! I won. I'm such a sexy beast no one can resist me. Axel climbed over me and looked down at me with a smile "Why are you so adorable?" 'adorable'? no no no… I'm not adorable! I'm a beast! I huffed and turned so his on coming lips it my cheek instead of my lip "Axel, I'm not adorable! Adorable is for little kids, not a full grown man such as myself!" he blinked down at me "This is as big as you're going to get?" tee-fucking-hee I didn't have a chance to respond because he stole my lips. Not like he tore them off my face… you know what I mean. he kissed me.

I rapped my legs and arms around him and Axel just responded by biting my tongue lightly, he pulled away and took off his shirt and I did the same, only I was in my underwear and he was just shirtless. He went straight for my briefs and I was happy to lift my hips so he could pull them off smoothly and I cringed as a certain part of my anatomy sprung up. Axel kissed the head at the same time he undid his pants and pulled them off.

I was watching him as he slid his tongue from base to top and a moan came from me, "Axel… oh god." he took the head in and sucked hard and skillfully sliding off his boxers at the same time, he slid his mouth down covering all off me in his hot mouth and I knew I wasn't going to last long and when I came hard in his mouth I screamed his name. white consumed my vision and I could feel Axel kissing my stomach and pelvic area.

It was bliss. That is until a knock came on the door.

Axel once again climbed off me and wrapped a robe around himself "it's probably the food~" I just laid there panting and watched him go to the door. "Hello! Axel, right?" oh god… that voice. "Yes. Thanks for delivering to a hotel room. Keep the change." Axel handed Xion the money but as Axel took the pizza Xion locked eyes with me. She looked shocked but she waved with a smile anyway "Merry Christmas Roxas! Have fun and see you Monday!" and with that Axel closed the door, he looked into the box and asked half curiously "You two know each other?"

I throw a pillow at him "Axel that was my co worker! Oh god… Xion… saw." he looked up at me and shrugged "Is it really that terrible? I mean, I've seen you naked, hell you're naked in front of me right now- which I must say is a major turn on." I really didn't want to deal with his stupidness right then so I slipped the over seized shirt back on and sat at the edge of the bed. Axel brought over the pizza box and sat on the bed "Now, before we eat this I must tell you. I read about Paopu fruit before, it's said that if two people share one they're bound together forever."

I blushed and shoved his shoulder "Axel, I'm sure us eating this Paopu pizza isn't what they meant in that old wives tale." said Axel pouted but still took a piece out and handed it to me "Okay okay, I'll eat it with you." I took a bit and he took a bit with a satisfied grin. he then sat his slice back down and smile "About that sex we talked about before-" I shook my head "Maybe five minutes ago. I'm going to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a sigh, I guess 'no' to Axel means 'fuck me four time' I knew I wouldn't be able to sit on my raw ass for a week at least, which sucks because I sit on my ass all the time, I turned in Axel's arms and poked his head "Axel, wake up." he jolted awake but then smile down at me "Merry Christmas Roxy, last night was amazing, I didn't know you could be so… flexible." oh god. I buried my face in his chest and groaned "Shut the fuck up." he patted my head with a chuckle.

"Is that anyway you should talk to someone who is about to give you your Christmas present?" okay, that perked my attention I really wanted to know what he got me, he leaned over the bed and pulled up his suit case "So… I made it by hand so don't you dare break it." he handed me a small wrapped present and I nodded before I tore it open. "A… Chucky doll?" the thing that stared at me was worst than Chucky… and I wondered how he could have known that one of my favorite things was horror…maybe Sora?

Axel stared at me with a small smile "No… it's me! As a nut cracker! Do you… think it really looks like Chucky?" "umm… yes. But it's fine, I love it. Thank you Axel" I kissed him on the lips and he sighed but smiled even though I had just insulted him, Axel is just that kind of person that bounces right back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I climbed into my window and grabbed the cheap lighter, then I threw it out the window. I looked down as Axel caught it and blew a kiss before turning back to his car to leave. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, it was 12 pm so most likely everyone was still asleep as was tradition to sleep in hecka late. I would have to make up a story in a half an hour before Cloud barged in and asked me where I had been. But I didn't give a fuck I placed my Chucky/Axel nut cracker on my night stand and fell asleep. Sure I would have to cover my ass like crazy, but Axel's attempt at making a perfect Christmas was the best thing ever. And trust me… I was going to keep in contact this time you can bet on Riku's tight pants that I will.

DAH ENDED!

**Welp! it done~ i know, i know... if you were expecting full on sex i'm sorry but i just wanted to finish it and adding a sex scene would take work and i'm lazy~**

**Merry Christmas and if you liked this story be sure to leave a review! for those of you who have read "Kamping" the next part will be called "The Squalls and the Leas" so look out for that one!**

**i wouldn't have been able to finish in time if i hadn't listened to this song over and over and over:**

**'My Love' by The Bird and The Bee**

**welp see you for now but not for later! -ChuChi**


End file.
